Aqua-Girl
by Ghostgirl99
Summary: I can't remember my past very well, but as long I was with him, I don't have to be scared. And as long as she's still out there, so are they.
1. Chapter 1

Aqua-Girl chapter 1: Silo Waters

Hi. My name is Silo Waters. I'm the girl with the black hair that has the purple streaks in it and the one with purple eyes. I'm the one wearing the purple swimsuit that had the light purple lace skirt and the purple sandals. I'm hanging out with my best friend Tara. Well, she's my only friend, but she still my best friend. We have a lot of things in command. Like, we both love pizza, video games, movies, we both hate Mondays, test, and the mean girls called the pinks. They call themselves that because not only do they wear pink all day, but they love the singer, pink. And we also love the Teen Titans. Then again, who doesn't? And don't say the villains. Everyone in jump city loves them. We both share the same dream of being on the team. Tara says I'd make a great member of the team because of my power. I can breath under water and talk to fish, so once in a while she calls me Aqua-Girl. As much I love the name and to be part of the team, I'm nothing with Tara. The last thing we have in command is that we can't remember where we came from. Tara once told me she found herself in a cave wearing some kind of outfit. That's around the time she started to attend my school. All I can remember are tenches, an underwater kingdom, and a woman, but she's really blurry so I can't tell what she look like, but I don't let that bug me a whole lot. All I know is that today was Sunday and we both have tons of homework to do. And we'll get around to it… soon.

Tara: I have to write a ten page paper about the Civil War for Mr. Smith's class.

Silo: I have to write an essay about World War 1 for Mrs. Crabgrass's class.

Tara: Shouldn't we be doing that?

Silo: We'll do it, when I finish my pizza.

I could see her smiling and rolling her eyes. I can understand that. She's a little bit more mature than me in some ways.

Tara: Come on, you can finish that when we get home.

Silo: Fine.

Me and Tara lives in a hotel together. I'm only living with her because my uncle was out at sea. If you think he works with the Coast Guard, you'r kinda wrong, he's an explorer. His name is Nick Waters. I get to talk to him every few nights and I send him video diaries every-time I get the change to. Besides our known past, my powers, and the villains of jump city, our lives are pretty normal. The hotel was next door to our school, so in some kind of way, were not always late. We walked in, got our mail, and before we could open the door to our room, the boy next door walked up to us. He had black hair, brown eyes, always wearing a skull T-shirt, baggy pants, and black shoes. He also flirts with us when he gets a change to. His name is Zane Bark.

Zane: Hey there good lookings.

Tara: Zane.

Silo: Zane.

Zane: You know? I think we don't hang out a lot.

Silo: Oh?

Tara: You think?

Zane: Here's an idea, let's go see a movie.

Silo: Here's a better one.

I closed the door right in his face. We had homework to do and we needed to do it now. And let me tell ya, it was the worst 5 hours of my life! No TV, no food, and worst of all, no music! What kind of crazy person can do homework and not listen to music-don't answer that.

Tara: You know I think we're almost out of food. Want to get some more?

Silo: Yes please!

I was glad to stop doing my homework. The supermarket was only a few blocks from our home. I'm not too sure how we run out of food every few weeks. When we got there, our choice our usual choices. Pizza, ice cream, candy, power drinks, fruit, and power bars. No wonder we'll felling gym, we're lazy! We were just about to pay for them, when the left wall exploded. In came a man with dark skin,a little black bread, his suit was black with gray gloves that had little yellow balls in the middle. His shoes were gray, so was his belt that had little yellow balls all over it. His suit had a light bulb on it. The helmet he was wearing was black like his suit and on top of it was a small metal thing. His name was Doctor Light.

Dr. Light: All of you, on your knees.

On one moved when he talked, his voice was powerful.

Dr. Light: Knees, NOW!

He used his powers to shoot the roof, avoiding getting crushed, everyone, that goes for me and Tara, got on their knees. He walked towards the cash-register and opened it up. I could see a button that calls the Teen Titans. But if I get up, I'm finished. So when he wasn't looking, I carefully made my way to the button and pushed it. That's when I felt someone pulling me up to my feet.

Dr. Light: The button. What does it do?!

Silo: It calls the Teen Titans.

I can tell by the way he growled, he wasn't happy.

Dr. Light: They won't hurt me if I have someone to protect me.

He put his arm around my neck and we exited the store. That's when the Teen Titans came. I know the Titans won't hurt him if I was with him. I can tell the look on Robin's face that he didn't want to deal with this. Starfire had a worried look on her face. She's always such a sweetheart. Raven really didn't have an expression on her face. Beast Boy had a mean look on his face. And Cyborg had his arm cannon ready to fire.

Robin: Let her go Dr. Light!

Dr. Light: No one tells me what to do!

Starfire: Please don't hurt her!

Dr. Light: Maybe I won't, maybe I will…

I had to think of something. If only I was in the water- that's it!

Silo: Um. Dr. Light? I know how you can get the title of the powerful super villain in the world.

Dr. Light: I'm listening.

Silo: Threw me off the bridge.

Robin: What?!

Raven: What does she think she's doing?

Dr. Light: Hmm…

Silo: Think of it. People will fear the name…

Dr. Light: Doctor Light.

Silo: See? So why waste your time on them, when you can be remembered by the guy who killed an innocent teenager?

Dr. Light: Very well.

He used his powers to get us to the bright in a flash. He walked up to the edge of the bridge and I look down. This is such a good idea. Doctor Light looked over his shoulder to see Cyborg's car coming our way.

Dr. Light: You're to late, Titans!

He pushed me and I fell into the water. I looked up to see the fight had stared. Knowing Raven, I wonder if she knows I'm alive. Just in case, I swam to he beach, when I heard a dolphin in trouble. I swam to where I heard the cries of help and sure enough, he was trapped in a fishing net. I didn't waste time getting out. When he was free I helped him get to the surface. When he was up, I went back to try and contact his friends. It wasn't long ill hey came and took him home. Maybe she she was right. Maybe I would make a good Titan. But I didn't have time to think about that, I had to get back to see if Tara the the other people were okay. What I didn't see was someone was watching me. And I didn't know what that this certain someone will change my life forever.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua-Girl chapter 2: the journey begins part 1

Me and Terra were back at our hotel room, safe and sound. I told her what happen, hoping she won't be too mad.

Terra: ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU COULD HAD BEEN KILLED!

Silo: What was I suppose to do? Let them get hurt because of me?

Terra: I'm sorry. I was just worried.

Silo: It's okay. I can promise I won't do that again. Kinda.

Terra: That's good enough for me. Now, let's get back to the books.

I gave a loud groan. I shouldn't have let him kill me when he had the change. Then my computer began to beep. I picked it up and open it up. It showed a man with short brown with blue eyes, and was wearing a dark blue turtleneck. This was my Uncle Nick.

Silo: Hi Uncle Nick!

Nick: Silo, hello! Is Terra with you?

Terra: I'm right here, Mr. Waters.

Nick: Hey there Terra! How are you girls doing?

Silo: Fine Uncle Nick! What about you?

Nick: I'm fine. What are you two up to?

Terra & Silo: Homework.

Nick: Good. Well, I just want to see what you two were doing, I have to get back to work now. Talk to you too soon. Bye!

Terra & Silo: Bye!

I close my laptop, feeling sad. It was a long time since we talked. Terra put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. As long as I was with her, I don't need to be scared. So I smiled back and we got back to work on our homework. What I didn't know was the Teen Titans were talking about me.

Robin: What do you mean she's still alive?

Raven: I can still feel her plus. She survived.

Starfire: But how? She can not breathe water.

Cyborg: Maybe she's kinda like Aqua-Lad, she can breathe underwater and talk to fish.

Beast Boy: Maybe she knows him. How do you think we'll be able to find her…

Starfire: If we do not know here name?

Cyborg: Simple, I just need to type what she looks like on the computer, and we should be able to find her.

Robin: Okay then. Hurry and get to work.

Cyborg left the room with Beast Boy behind him. They reach the computer room and Cyborg began typing in what the girl looked like. While he was typing it in, Beast Boy was bugging him, non-stop.

Beast Boy: You done yet?

Cyborg: No.

Beast Boy: Done yet?

Cyborg: No.

Beast Boy: Done ye-

Before he could ask, Cyborg covered his mouth with his hand.

Cyborg: Ask me one more time, and I'll blast you. Got it?

Beast Boy: Mom mt.

Cyborg: Look!

He pointed to the screen that showed Silo. He typed in a few more codes and everything about her came up.

Cyborg: Her name is Silo Waters, she a student at the school Terra goes to. Wonder if they know each other… She's third-teen years old, her parents are dead, but the one taking care of her is her uncle, Nick Arthur Waters. Her birth place is unknown, her past is also unknown.

Beast Boy: Just like Terra…

He looked at his friend with a sad face. He really cared about her. Not after long, the rest of the team walked in and read the info on the girl.

Beast Boy: What's out next step?

Robin: Simple. We go talk to her.

Everyone gave him a confuse look. Knowing they didn't know what he was taking about, he told them his plan. Back with me and Terra, we were getting ready to go to bed. Terra was wearing her pink P.J's with the little white hearts all over it. I was wearing a dress that had fishes all over it. My hair was tied in a ponytail so it won't get to mess up. We both got into our beds. Terra's bed had flowers all over it. Next to her was a desk, on it was a silver heart with a mirror in it. Mine's was a water bed. Some people say it's uncomfortable to sleep on those, but for me, I'd always sleep just fine. It's weird, but every time I sleep on it, I feel at home. With mu uncle, he was writing in some kind of journal. Not after long, a man with yellow hair, a small yellow beard, brown eyes, and wearing a white turtleneck walked into his room. His name was Leo Martin.

Nick: Hey Leo! What's up?

Leo: Nothing much. What are you doing?

Nick: Writing Silo's past in this book.

Leo: Why?

Nick: Some day, she'll ask where he came from, what happen to her and her parents, why they gave her to me, what life was like for them, when it will begin, where her home is, everything she needs to live, about the boy, and about her…

Leo: She'll ask all that?

Nick: We'll, maybe not all this, but, you can never be too sure with Silo.

Leo: Okay. What about the boy you're talking about?

Nick: Let's just say, they meant before…

Leo: Oh. And the girl?

Nick: Let's just say, I hope they never meet…

Leo: Oh. Well, the captain sent be down here to get you. We need to get back ot work.

Nick: Okay. I'll be there in a minute.

Leo: Okay.

-NICK'S PROV-

I wrote my last sentence, locked it, placed it in the truck, lock that, and made my way to the deck where everyone was working. What I didn't understand was why work in this weather? It was raining cats and dogs, the wind was howling like crazy, and the waves were going ad. He must be mad about something, but what? The cargo we had were valuable. There were statues, vases, or Egype stuff. You know, the historical stuff. One of the creates that had stories from the Roman times, fell over and round till Leo stopped it.

Captain: BE CAREFUL WITH THAT! IF ANY OF THAT LANDS IN THE OCEAN, WE'LL IN BIG TROUBLE!

That's when something weird happened. We saw a hand grab hold of the edge and pull itself up. It was dark green, with yellow eyes, it had a flat nose, gills, fins, scales, the tips of its figures were round, had a wide crazy smile with razor sharp teeth and was holding something the king of the sea would have. I only see one of these things once, but I know one when I see one.

Nick: SEA MONKEYS!

Everyone began to panic as more came up and began to attack us. I thought I had time to worry about this, time was up. I ran back to my room because I known they wanted the books. I took the pen was writing with and drew a small drawing on the back of it. I took a blue book out as I flip through the pages looking for it. I found it when I heard e sound of laughing see monkeys. They were on their way here.

Nick: MILCOLD LILLBOBY SOUNDFEAR!

As I said those words, the wall disappeared. She gave me that book just in case this was to happen. I opened the truck and placed in it. With all my might, I picked it up and threw it out. They can not get it. The wall appeared as they came and tackle me. They beat me till my nose was bleeding. Two of them tied my hands so I wouldn't punch any of them. One of them took out a black orb and began to talk to it. Their voice was cold and shrill.

Sea monkey #1: We have him, my lady.

? : Good…

I looked up when I heard her voice. How could she be alive? They banished her.

Sea monkey #1: Shall we kill him?

? : No… I need him alive. My plan needs him breathing… bring him back.

Sea monkey #1: As you wish my lady.

He put the orb back into his pouch and we exited the room. Looked around the deck and saw everyone was killed. We jumped into the water and swam away.

? : _NICK!_

I looked over my shoulder to he was following me.

Nick: _NO!_

As I said that, he stopped.

Nick: _You need to take the chest back to your place. Keep it safe till you find her._

? : _But…_

Nick: _Everything will be okay. Please._

I saw him nod and he swam back to where the chest was. Was worried about him, but I know he'll be fine. I just hope she's ready for the journey of her life.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Aqua-Girl chapter 3: the journey begins part 2

My hand tightened into a fist, I was sweating and shaking like mad. I was having a weird dream. I could see someone was destroying the underwater kingdom. But it was happening so fast, I couldn't see who was doing it. The next thing I saw was a woman and a boy. It was very blurry so I couldn't see what they look like. All I could see was the woman was wrapping a baby in a blanket and swimming out of the castle. The next one showed the boy was fighting someone while the woman swam to the surface. I could see her giving the baby to some man. I was about to see what the woman looked like, when…

-WRACK-

I woke up with a jump and look around. I was at school and saw the teacher looking down at me. He was wearing a light yellow shirt, white pants, a lad coat, he was wearing glasses behind his dark blue eyes. He had little hair on his head. His name was Mr. Sweeney.

Mr. Sweeney: , I subject you pay attention to this. It will be on the test.

Silo: Yes sir.

He walked back to the white board and continued his lesson. I know I was told to pay attention, but it was so boring, I could hardly stay awake. To bad Terra wasn't in this class with me. She could have helped me stay awake. I was glad to hear the bell. I quickly ran out before he could call me to stay and have a talk. I was wearing the school's uniform, and don't worry, I was wearing my swimsuit under it. But I was wearing my skirt as a shaw and let me tell ya, I look good.

Terra: Hi Silo. Did you fall asleep in his room?

Silo: Yep. I'm just glad we have the rest of the day together.

Terra: Yeah, me too.

We walked to our next class and sat together. The one problem is that the head of the Pinks sat next to me. She had long yellow hair with a pink headband on her head. She was wearing a pink dress with even darker pink flowers all over it. The jacket she was wearing wasn't that much of a dark pink, only a little. She was wearing pink high heel shoes with glitter all over it. Her name was Missy Allgood. The one thing I can't stand about her, besides her being so stuck up, was that she COULDN'T STOP TALKING! At lease I had her for only three classes. Our teacher's name was hard to say because she has this accent. Not that it wasn't cool or anything, it's just hard to understand her sometimes. This class was history, so I just need to wait an hour and thirty minutes were up, me and Terra walks into our next class as soon as it was over. This was a teacher I could understand and say her name right. She had brown skin, her slightly curly hair wasn't black, but it was dark brown. And her eyes were green. Her outfits were amazing. Today's outfit was a blue short sleeve shirt with a tiger vest, black shorts, her high heels were purple and snow tiger on it. Her name was Ms. Wolf. From all the teachers in the school, she was my favorite one. The bad thing about this class was it had a certain group in it.

Ms. Wolf: Alright class, today you'll be making a dress. You can use any fabric you like and please, take your time. I'm looking at you Austin.

He was this really cute guy that every-girl in school had a crush on. He had brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red jacket, white shirt, baggy blue pants, and sneakers. His name was Austin Mcgold.

Ms. Wolf: Okay. You all know what to do. Let's get to work.

She clapped her hands together, telling us to get to work right away. We weren't bad designers, and we weren't great designers but we always get the job done, you know, without losing too much blood. The dress attached blue with a pink lace to it. The lace had two big flowers on it. The dress had tons of beautiful pink flowers. It was almost done, it was missing something. That's when I had it. I took a large bottle of glitter and poured it all over it.

Terra: Not bad.

Silo: Thank you.

Ms. Wolf: Nice dress girls. But why sparkles?

Silo: Why NOT sparkles?

Ms. Wolf: Good point.

She patted us on the shoulders and continued walking around, having a look at everyone's dresses. After class was over we went to our next class, which was math, then reading, then lunch, then social studies, for our final class was gym. Our gym teacher was kinda old, but still had some gym in him. He wore a red shirt, white shorts, white tennis shoes, a white mustache, white hair, brown eyes, and a powerful voice. Some kids forgot his name, se we call him Mr. H. The one good thing about this day was we were swimming. So everyone got undressed and got in their swimsuits. Terra's swimsuit was teal and black, she also wore a cap so her hair wouldn't it in her eyes.

Mr. H: Alright! The first two to swim are…

Missy: I feel sorry for the poor souls who have to go first.

Mr. H: Missy and Silo.

We looked at him with wide eyes, and at each other, narrowing at each other as we walked to the pool. I was going to show her the one thing I was good at was swimming. The bad thing was about my 's not like I could stop it.

Mr. H: On your mark…

We bent down.

Mr. H: Get set…

We look at each other, ready for this.

Mr. H: GO!

He whistled and we both got in the water, but I soon as I was in, I was already head of her. When I reached the other wall, I swam back to the first one. Knowing people would wonder why I didn't come up for air, I pretended to gasp for air. Terra grabbed my hand and pulled me up. After everyone got a change to do it, we all got free time. After the bell rang, we walked into the gym, put on our clothes (besides me), and walked out of the school.

Terra: LOOK!

She pointed at our hotel, it was on fire. And guess who set it on fire… Doctor Light. Before he could see us, we hid in some bushes.

Silo: Terra, listen to me. When I say run, you run towards Titan Tower.

Terra: What about you?

Silo: I'll take care of him. Everything will be okay, I promise.

She nodded and I walked out of the bushes and did the only thing I could do…

Silo: Hey ! You can't touch me!

That got his attention in no time. Turned ad high tailed it towards the bridge. E was right behind me. I didn't look back until I was at the bridge. To make a quick getaway. I did what I did last time. When I was in the water, I swam away towards Titan Tower. All of the sudden, I was shot by someone. I looked to where the shot came from, to find out strange sea creatures coming my way. My uncle told me about these things, but I never thought to see them in real life.

Silo: _Sea monkeys? Why?!_

I got up and swam away from them as fast as I can go. I tried to lose them, but they were fast. When I thought I was safe, the rock was I was hiding behind fell on me. I tried to get up and move it, but I couldn't. My eyes felt heavy as I heard the sea monkeys laugh. When I finally closed my eyes, I heard someone beating them up. I also felt someone getting the rocks off me and scooping me up. The boy's voice sounded similar.

?: You're going to be okay.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Aqua-Girl chapter 4: her plan

I was having the same dream again. But this time, I could hear the boy's voice.

?: Are you sure about this? I understand. LOOK OUT! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! I vow to find them, and take care of her…

That was when I woke up and looked around. I wasn't sure here I was but I was sure that I wasn't in my room or land. It looked like something you can find at the bottom of the ocean. I got up and walked out of the room I was in and walked into another room. There were large rocks everywhere you look. And a large pool that led into the ocean.

Shiloh: Wow… this place is beautiful… but, where am I?

?: my place.

I froze in fear as I heard the boy's voice again. I turned around to see a boy with black hair that wasn't too long. His outfit was blue, black and white. It also had a few scales on it. His eyes were black. This was Aqua-Lad

Aqua-Lad: Glad to see you're okay.

Shiloh: Y-Yeah, are you… are you who I think you are?

Aqua-lad: Well, I'm not Aqua-Man, I'll give you that.

Shiloh: Very funny. Oh, by the way, my name is Shiloh. Shiloh Waters.

Aqua-Lad: Nice to meet you. You seem to already know me.

Shiloh: Well, how can I forget about the guy that everyone has a question about.

Aqua-Lad: What's the question?

Shiloh: If you have a girlfriend or not.

Aqua-Lad: Why would hey ask that?

Shiloh: Dude, look at yourself. I'm surpries you don't have one yet.

Aqua-Lad: Good point. Are you ready to go home?

Shiloh: Yeah, and just to point out, I could had taken them on.

Aqua-Lad: The sea monkeys? Sure…

Shiloh: You're not funny dude.

We both jumped in the water and made our way to jump city. I've been to every part of the sea before, but I have never seen anything like this before.

Shiloh: _Wow… this place is beautiful…_

Aqua-Lad: _I'm glad you like it._

Shiloh: _You can hear me?_

Aqua-Lad: _It's called telepathy for a reason. Shiloh, can I ask you a few questions?_

Shiloh: _Go right ahead._

Aqua-Lad: _What school do you go to?_

Shiloh: _How do you know I even go to school?_

Aqua-Lad: _Call it a hunch .The school?_

Shiloh: _Power City Academe._

Aqua-Lad: _Okay. What do you there?_

Shiloh: _Mostly sleeps._

Aqua-Lad: _You're kidding!_

Shiloh: _Nope._

Aqua-Lad: _Aw man! You must always get in trouble!_

Shiloh: _You have no idea._

While the two were laughing and talking, they didn't see the group of sea monkeys were watching them. The leader pulled out the black orb and began to talk to it.

Sea monkey #1: We have them in our sights my lady. Shall we attack?

?: No. I need them both alive Anzio. Try to make her stay with him.

Anzio: And the man?

?: I'll have a word with him in a Sec. Remember, do NOT kill them.

Anzio: Yes my lady. (Puts the orb back into his purse- I mean, pouch) You heard the lady. Follow them and do not do anything till I tell you, got it, Seedweed?

He looked over to his left to one of the sea monkeys with a seedweeded sash.

Seedweed: Yeah, yeah.

Anzio: Than lets go.

The sea monkeys jumped off the rock they were standing on, and swam after them. In a dark cave, far from the city, the sea monkeys, and the teens, there was an elderly woman with pale blue skin, white long hair, seven long black tenches, red eyes, pointy teeth, and was holding a golden pitchfork. She swam up to nick who was chained up, his clothes all ripped up, and breathing heavily. He looked up to see her swimming towards him.

?: Nick.

Nick: _Ursula. What are you doing here?_

Ursula: To finish something I shouldn't have done 13 years ago. Letting her get away with her, letting her grow up to what she is now, and letting them live.

Nick: _Okay. And what about the triton? Only the royal family can touch it without killing themselves. And if I remember correctly, you're no longer part of the royal family. Not after what you tried to do to her._

Ursula: Ugh. Don't remind me. And besides, she wouldn't have made a good ruler anyway.

Nick: _Correct me if I'm wrong but, aren't those the exact same words you said before him-_

Before he could finish his sentence, she hit him with her free hand as hard as she could. She hit him so hard, that his nose began to bleed.

Ursula: BECAUSE OF HIM, I ONLY HAVE SEVEN TENCHES! But that won't matter. As soon as you and the others are out of the picture, I'LL RULE THE SEA WITH A IRON FIST!

Nick: _Not unless they stop you._

Ursula: I'd like to see them try. Now, if you excuse me, I have something important to plan. Oh! And when you and the other two are dead, not only will I kill her, but her little boyfriend too. And there's nothing you can do to stop me.

She turned and swam off. He lowered his head and closed his eyes and tried to contact Aqua-Lad, so he could worn him about the attack. Back with Ursula, she was about to enter her room when she stopped herself. She looked over to her right and smiled.

Ursula: Can't save her now, can ya?

She then entered her room, ready to finish her off.

To be continued… S.O.S! I NEED YOU HELP! I want to continue my Chaos Emeralds of Harmony story, and I need your help on how to start my stories. The first one will be Fluttershy and Knuckles, then Pinkie Pie and Shadow, than Rarity and the purple guy with his tooth sticking out what was his name?, anyway, Applejack and Tails, I don't really need one for Twilight Sparkle and Silver, I got something for that. And last but not lease, Rainbow Dash and Sonic. So if you're interested in this, please post your ideas in the reviews. Oh, and they need to kiss. They can kiss either in the beginning or at the end, I don't really care when or where they kiss, they just need to kiss. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqua-Girl chapter 5: her first fight

I never heard Aqua-Lad laugh before or this hard when I began telling him my stories about my days in school. Does he even go to school anymore?

Shiloh: _And then, when she opened her locker, purple and pink slim hot out._

Aqua-Lad: _Right in the face?_

Shiloh: _Right in the face!_

Aqua-Lad: _(laughing) Oh man! Poor Missy! That's kinda sad, but after everything you went through with her, I can see how she dissevered that, her and her friends._

Shiloh: _I know, I'm a genius._

Aqua-Lad: _(chuckled) Okay enough about your school, tell me about your family._

Shiloh: _Well, my uncle is every nice, smart, and he's the only person I know who won't run from the_ _truth._ _Terra's very kind, sweet, and the only person who knows about my powers._

Aqua-Lad: _That's nice. What about your parents?_

I stayed quiet for a Sec. How was I going to tell him about that?

Aqua-Lad: _Do you… Do you have parents?_

I knew this wasn't going to leave this conversation, so I gave a sigh. Had to let it out.

Shiloh:_ … I don't remember…_

Aqua-Lad: _WHAT?! YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!_

Shiloh: _Dude, I don't even remember how I got these powers or where I was born. All I can remember_ _were tenches trying to grab someone, an underwater kingdom being destroyed, and a woman but I can't see her cause it's too blurry… it's weird._

Aqua-Lad:_ What is?_

Shiloh: _Anytime I'm in the water, I feel like I'm at home._

Aqua-Lad: _Wow… I… I'm sorry Shiloh. I-I didn't know…_

Shiloh: _It's okay. I don't really worry about it so much. I keep my mind on the present, and my eyes on_ _the future._

Aqua-Lad: _And your fear in the past…_

Shiloh: _Yep…_

We didn't talk for a few minutes. Aqua-Lad then broke the silence.

Aqua-Lad: _Maybe I can help you._

Shiloh: _How?_

Before he could answer, we heard laughter. Not just laughter, sea monkey laughter. We turned to the sound to see them swimming towards us. They began shooting at us. But Aqua-Lad being Aqua-Lad and me being good underwater, we both dodge their attacks. Aqua-Lad toke on three of them while I took care of the other four. It's a good thing I took karate when I was 8 cause I was kicking butt with no problem. I token care of three of them and I was now facing their leader. He was fast, but I had to be faster. He kept swinging at me with his triton till I was where he wanted me to be and blasted me. I hit the wall pretty hard. I was about to attack when he came at me. His hand was around my neck and was aiming the triton at me with an evil smile on his face.

Anzio: Say goodbye to your life Shiloh.

How did he know my name? I didn't have time to think when I head-butted him. When he was dazed, I grab the triton and blasted him. For some weird reason, I know how to use one of these. When I saw Aqua-Lad was in trouble, I used it on the sea monkeys. O got up and smiled at me. I looked over my shoulder to see the leader was escaping.

Shiloh: _GET BACK HERE!_

Aqua-Lad: _SHILOH WAIT!_

I chased after him and Aqua-Lad chased after me. I was waiting to get a clear shot, but I didn't get the change to cause he pulled out some kind of bomb and threw it on the ground. I thought I had him, but when the smoke cleared, he was gone. I looked around to see if he was hiding in plain sight but I couldn't see him. Not after long, Aqua-Lad swam up and looked around too.

Aqua-Lad: _Where'd he?_

Shiloh: _I have no idea. But we'll find him, one way or another._

Aqua-Lad: _You seem to know how to use those._

Shiloh: _I think I know how to point and shot. (Points it at Aqua-Lad)_

Aqua-Lad: _(Puts hands I the air) Take it easier there! We're all friends here._

We both look at each other and laugh.

Aqua-Lad: _Okay smart girl, you made your point. Let's go home. And be careful where you_ _point that thing._

Shiloh: _I know how use this thing dude._

I was waving it around for a bit and I must have found another way on to shoot with this thing, because I kinda shot him in the back a little bit. He rub his back and turned towards me. I gave a innocent look and chuckled.

Shiloh: _Hehe. Just… making sure it works…_

Aqua-Lad: _Of course. Now, let's go._

I nodded and we swam back to his place. After a pretty long silence, Aqua-Lad broke it. By the sound of his voice, and hiding his face so I couldn't see him blush, he was a little nervous when he asked.

Aqua-Lad: _Um… Shiloh… I-I think it would be safe if you… stayed with me… y-you know till I-it's safe_ for _you to go home. (Blushing)_

Shiloh: _I'd like that very much._

Aqua-Lad: _Great. (Still blushing)_

-AQUA-LAD'S PROV-

It wasn't long till we reach my place. Shiloh walk back to the room where she woke up while I walk to a computer. There , I could contact the Teen Titans. Before I could talk to them, I took one last look Shiloh. She turned and saw me watching her. I quickly looked away trying to hide my blush. I heard her giggle as she walked away. I let out a breath. How was I ever going to tell her that I know what happened to her? I pushed a red button and Beast Boy came up.

Aqua-Lad: Hey Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: Aqua-Lad! Glad you could call! Did you find anything about her?

Aqua-Lad: No sorry. But I'll keep an eye on her.

Beast Boy: Okay. Wait. What do you mean by-

Before I could let him finish his sentence, I end the call and took a deep breath. I decided to get some sleep. Before I could, I just happened to stop and look at Shiloh. She looked very peaceful while holding the triton like it was some kind of doll. I smiled. I remember this. It was such a long time. After I got done getting a good look at her, I walk to my room and went to sleep. What I didn't know was, someone was watching us in a dark cave.

-NORMAL PROV-

Anzio swam back to the cave, breathing heavily. He swam till he as Ursula's room.

Anzio: (PANT) My lady (PANT) I bring you (PANT) News. (PANT)

Ursula: Well go ahead. I don't have all day. She scowled in her dark little hole in the wall that was also known as her bed.

Anzio: We'll, you see (PANT) Um…

Before he could continue, he was watching her eating sea urchin.

Anzio: … (Says it fast) Shiloh knows how to use a triton.

He closed his eyes waiting for her to hit him with something hard. But that never happened. He opened one of his eyes to see she was still sitting in her hole. No expression was on her face. At lease, he didn't think so. It was hard to see her face with all that shadow covering it. All you could see was part of her body, tenches, and her red eyes.

Anzio: You're not mad?

Ursula: No.

Anzio: (Opens other eye) Why? Not that I want you to be or anything, but… why?

Ursula: I'm not mad cause I know she's at the age where she can use it.

Anzio: So, what happens now?

For a few minutes she said nothing. He saw her close her eyes.

Anzio: My lady?

Ursula: … We wait…

Anzio: For?

Ursula: … For the right moment to take her away from him…

Anzio: When shall her life end?

Ursula: Oh. That's not what I meant.

He tilt his head in confusion it wasn't long till his eyes widen and his eyes widen and his head was straight again. His eyes haft way closed and grew an evil smile.

Ursula: See now you're getting it. Now bring this to Nick.

She handed him a bowl of seed-weed. He looked up and gave her a confuse look.

Ursula: Just because he's my prisoner, doesn't mean I still don't care about it.

Anzio: Yes my lady.

He turned and swam out of her room. With nick he was almost done transmitting the message to Aqua-Lad, when he heard the sound of a sea monkey coming his way. He stopped for a few minutes as Anzio walked into the room.

Nick: _Anzio._

Anzio: Nick

He let go of the bowl and swam out. Nick waited for the seed-weed to come to him. When it was range, he took a bit out of it. When he had enough, he went back to the massage he was going to send to Aqua-Lad.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Aqua-Girl chapter 6: a broken hearted girl

Aqua-Lad was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a strange dream. This took place when he was training with Aqua-Man. The young Aqua-Lad came running towards him, jumped in the air and stuck his leg out. Aqua-Man dodge young Aqua-Lad's attack. He fell to the ground and smashed his hand onto the ground. Aqua-Man looked down at him and walked up to him and kneeled down.

Aqua-Man: Do not be hard on yourself, Aqua-Lad.

Aqua-Lad: What's the point? I'll never be as great as a hero like you. (Tears in his eyes)

He looked down at his student and smiled.

Aqua-Man: Never say never, Aqua-Lad. Soon, my time will come, and you'll have to protect the royal family.

Aqua-Lad: But, what if I can't protect the young ********?

Aqua-Man: You can. I know this cause I have faith in you. He looked up at his teacher and smiled back on him. Then a thought came to him.

Aqua-Lad: I'll be right back!

He swam out of the room of the training room and headed towards the new baby's room. He knocked on the door till he heard the queen's voice.

Queen: Come in!

He opened the door and swam to the baby's bed. Like Shiloh, he couldn't see her. Too blurry. But you could see her put the baby down. Ho looked down at the baby and smiled. Like the woman, you could barely see the baby. But you could hear their voices clear as day.

Aqua-Lad: My lady, I have something for the baby.

Queen: Go right ahead.

He bent over the baby and pulled out a gold chain bracelet with a triton attached to it.

Aqua-Lad: Here you go ******. I know it's kinda early, but I hope you like it.

He placed the bracelet on the baby and the baby giggle with joy.

Queen: Aqua-Lad, will you be ready for the day you take care of ***?

Aqua-Lad: Do you think I'm ready?

Queen: More than ever.

Aqua-Lad: YOU CAN COUNT ON ME LADY!

Queen: I know I can.

Then something strange began to happen. The memories came faster, causeing Aqua-Lad more pain. He saw the boy trying to protect the woman.

Queen: AQUA-LAD!

He woke up and breathing heavily. It has been forever since that happened,all those years ago. He was practically shaking like a leaf.

Aqua-Lad: _Okay, Aqua-Lad, it was just a dream. No reason to be afraid. It's over now. It's all over._

He got up and walked out of his room. When he entered the exit room, he saw Shiloh was walking up to the exit and jumped it. He was wondering where she'd be heading. He jumped in after her. He stayed far behind her so she wouldn't know he was there. He didn't think she knew where she was going. Maybe she was getting to know her surrounds. She stopped herself when a group of dolphins came and say hello to her. This made Aqua-Lad smiled. They didn't know her and yet they treat her like she was family.

Shiloh: _Hey guys! Anything new with you?_

The dolphins began telling her about a sunken ship.

Shiloh: _Really?! COOL! Can you show me?_

They agreed and followed them. This wasn't good. They were taking her to her uncle's ship! Aqua-Lad followed behind them, making sure they didn't pick him up. After 17 minutes, they reached the ship. She thanked them and swam in. She looked around the ship. It looks like it was in some sort of fight. She has noticed there was blood on the deck. By the looks of it, it was two days old. She decided to check out some of the rooms. After she was done with that, only one was left. What she didn't know was the last room was her uncle's. His room was well locked, so she decided to slam her body against the door. After 5 minutes, it finally broke down. She picked herself up and looked around the room. She noticed that some of the books were dry, and they were underwater for two days. She froze when she saw a picture of her and her uncle floating towards her. She looked down at the ground, she saw there was blood on the floor. It wasn't a lot, but she knew something had happened to him. Something bad. She let go of the book she was holding and swam out of the ship. She had no idea where she was going, but as long as it wasn't here and where she could be alone. Aqua-Lad saw this and swam after her. She found a good spot. There were rocks everywhere. She found a rock that was covered and sat down. She was holding her knees and crying into them.

Shiloh: This can't be happening. It just can't…

Aqua-Lad: Are you okay?

She looked up to see him floating in front of her.

Shiloh: I don't know…

All he could do was look down at her. This made him feel terrible.

Aqua-Lad: Do you want to be alone?

Shiloh: I don't know…

There was a long silence between the two. He kneeled down at her and put his hand on hers.

Aqua-Lad: It'll be okay. I'll make it be okay.

Shiloh: How?

Aqua-Lad: I'm not sure. But I'll help you find out where you came from.

Shiloh: Really?

Aqua-Lad: I promise.

She looked up and gave him a hug. She was still crying. Aqua-Lad didn't move for a minute and look at her.

Shiloh: (crying) It hurts so much…

She put her hands and her head on his chest and continued to cry. He looked down at her. He relaxed his face and hugged her back. He carefully stroked her hair. It was soft.

Aqua-Lad: It'll be okay.

Shiloh: (crying) It hurts… (cough)… it hurts so much!

Aqua-Lad: Shhh… it's okay. I'm here.

He tighten the hug, but she was still crying.

Aqua-Lad: Is there anything I can do for you?

Shiloh: (crying still) Make the pain go away…

Aqua-Lad: I can't quite do that.

Shiloh: Then never leave me…

Aqua-Lad: … I promise… I'll never leave you… and I'll never let anyone hurt you.

Shiloh: ( slowly stops crying) Thank you.

Aqua-Lad: … You're welcome…

He continued stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. He lowered his head to hers. He closed his eyes, letting a small tear escaping from his eyes. He slowly opened them, trying to think how to make her stop crying. His eyes shot open. He had an idea.

Aqua-Lad: Do you want to see my favorite part of the ocean?

Shiloh: (rubbing the tears away) What is it?

Aqua-Lad: Trust me…

He got up and held his hand out for her.

Aqua-Lad: … You'll love it.

She looked up and allowed a little smile. She took his hand. When the two touch, he felt something he hadn't felt in years. He pulled her up and lead the way. (THEY'LL STILL HOLDING HANDS! SOOOO CUTE!). Meanwhile with Ursula, she saw what had happened. She was still eating sea urchins. Anzio looked at her with a not-so-worry look on his face.

Anzio: Well?

Ursula: Hmm… he should know not to make a promise he can't keep.

Anzio: Okay. What are they doing?

Ursula: He's taking her somewhere. But where?

She waved her triton and the orb showed a large opened space. He coral there were rainbow colors and sparkly. The sand had small white gems beep under it. There was even a large hole with sea crystals. Ursula eyes widen. Anzio swam up and looked down at it. He looked back at her.

Anzio: My lady, isn't that the place where you-

Ursula: (throws a sea urchin at his eye) DON'T YOU DARE REMINDED ME ABOUT THAT! IF I GET A BROKEN HEART…

Anzio: (trying to pull the sea urchin off his eye)

Ursula: THEN SHE'LL GET ONE AS WELL!

Anzio: (finally gets the sea urchin off his eye) EEP! (Rubs his eye)

Ursula: ANZIO! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET THE TROOP READY TO ATTACK!

Anzio: Y-Yes my lady!

He turned and hit the wall. He shook his head to try and clear his vision. He swam out and blew a horn. Nick heard this, but wasn't worried. The message was sent.

Nick: _let's just hope you got it, Aqua-Lad…_

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Aqua-Girl chapter 7: a new teen titan

Back with Aqua-Lad and Shiloh, they were almost to the reef. Which, was hidden behind some long seed-weed. Aqua-Lad let go of Shiloh's hand and peek through the seed-weed.

Aqua-Lad: _Okay, now close your eyes._

She gave him a confuse look.

Aqua-Lad: _Trust me._

She rolled her eyes and closed them. He waved his hand to make sure she didn't see. He took one more look to make sure it was set. She peeked a bit but closed them. He took her hands and lend her through the coral.

Aqua-Lad: _Okay. Open them._

She opened them and her eyes went wide. This was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in the world.

Shiloh: _Wow… what is this place?_

Aqua-Lad: _The Rainbow Coral Reef. It's says if you're with someone you love, you're meant to be_ _together. But I just come here cause it's beautiful. (Blushing)_

Shiloh: _I can see why!_

Aqua-Lad: _Do you like it?_

Shiloh: _Like it? I LOVE IT! (Hugs Aqua-Lad) THANK YOU THANKYOU THANK YOU!_

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and took a look around. Aqua-Lad gently touch his cheek and smiled. Was the legend true? Did he love her? Were they going to be together? Forever? He felt something new. Was it what he thought it was? Shiloh was swimming around, checking out everything. But the one thing that got her attention, was the large hole. She smiled and swam to the bottom of the hole. The crystals were bright, so there was plenty of light for her to see. The hole was to beep. When she reached the bottom, she looked back up. She saw something shining in the sand. She dug it up and picked up the charm bracelet. It was gold with a small triton attached to it. She gave a confuse look.

Shiloh: _I've seen this before… but where?_

Aqua-Lad: (Cry of pain)

Shiloh: _Aqua-Lad? AQUA-LAD!_

She quickly swam back up and saw the sea monkeys were attacking him. She was about to help him, when she felt someone grab her.

Anzio: Good to see you again…

He pushed her towards the now beaten Aqua-Lad, and pushed her down.

Aqua-Lad: _Are you okay?_

Shiloh: _I'm fine._

Anzio: Okay move back, give the lady some room.

As Aqua-Lad helped her up, Ursula swam up to them. Aqua-Lad stood in front of her, not knowing if he could protect her or not from Ursula. She then began circling around them.

Ursula: Hello Aqua-Lad, Shiloh…

Shiloh: _How do you know my name?_

Ursula: I know a lot about you Shiloh. Your name, your age, your past…

Shiloh: _You know where I came from?_

Aqua-Lad: _Shiloh, don't listen to her._

Ursula: I'm just being honest with her. Unkind you.

Aqua-Lad: _What are you talking about?_

Ursula: I know that the Teen Titans put you up to this. To get more info on her.

Shiloh: (gets up in her face) _You're lying! He would never do that! Right Aqua-Lad? Aqua-Lad?_

He didn't say anything.

Shiloh: _Aqua-Lad? Tell her you didn't do this._

Aqua-Lad: _I'm sorry, Shiloh…_

Shiloh: _I trust you…_

Aqua-Lad: _I know…_

Ursula: Don't worry Shiloh… (points triton at her) **I'LL **make the pain go away.

Aqua-Lad opened his eyes, when he saw she was going to blast her…

Aqua-Lad: _SHILOH!_

SHE TURNED AND BEFORE Ursula could blast her, Aqua-Lad grab her hand and pulled her away to the left.

Ursula: DON'T JUST STAND THERE! AFTER THEM! But don't kill her, she has the key.

The sea monkeys nodded and swam after them. It didn't take them long for them to be behind them. They stared to blast them nonstop. One of the blasts was able to his Aqua-Lad in the shoulder. They entered a small cave. Before one of them could enter the cave, a huge rock fell down. The sea monkeys tried to move it, but found it was too heavy. Back with Aqua-Lad and Shiloh, the entered a large room with gems and holes on the walls. Before Aqua-Lad could ask if Shiloh was okay, she hugged him.

Shiloh: _Are you okay? (Slaps his arm) IF YOU EVER LIE TO ME AGAIN!_

Aqua-Lad: _I'm confused, are you mad at me or not?_

Shiloh: _I don't know. It's just… it's just…_

Aqua-Lad: _Just what?_

Shiloh: _… I've seen her before… I don't know how, but… it just felt like that. You know what I mean?_

Aqua-Lad: _… You still don't know, do you?_

Shiloh: _No. unless, you do._

Aqua-Lad: _Of course I do… your majesty._

Shiloh: _Majesty? You mean to tell me I'm-_

Aqua-Lad: _The princess of Atlantis? Yes._

I stood frozen. I'm a princess? WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME THESE THINGS?!

Shiloh: _But how? Why can't I remember anything?_

Aqua-Lad: _You were only a baby when all this happened._

Shiloh: _I was- okay. I'm starting to get confused…_

Aqua-Lad: _Let me explain… it all stared 13 years ago… I was training with Aqua-Man when I was little when you came to the sea world. 1 year later, everyone was celebrating you first birthday, when Ursula attacked. Your father and Aqua-Man tried to hold her off while me and your mother got you to a safe haven. When I looked back, I saw her swimming towards us. I did my best to hold her off for a while. She beat me and went after your mother. When I got up, I saw there was no sigh of them. That's when I vowed to find them and protect you. Guess I kinda fell._

Shiloh: (puts hand on his arm) _But you didn't. You saved me. And as a princess, I'm proud of you. But_ as _princess, you need to tell me these things dude._

Aqua-Lad: _Right…_

Shiloh: _So what's your plan on stopping Ursula?_

Aqua-Lad: _The Trion… but it's been missing for years…_

Shiloh: _You mean this one?_

I showed him the charm bracelet I found in the hole. His eyes went wide.

Aqua-Lad: _THAT'S THE ONE! Where'd you find it?_

Shiloh: _Below the hole back at the Rainbow Corel Reef. How is this going to help us?_

Aqua-Lad: _Focus._

I gave him a confuse look but I closed my eyes and focus on the triton. I focus on finding its power. Not after long, it began to glow. It grew longer and bigger. When I opened my eyes, it was gold with many colored gems. There was the symbol of the royal family, which I have seen before. On he bottom of it was a seashell. We both just stared at it. Either one of us couldn't believe what just happened.

Shiloh: _Cool…_

Aqua-Lad: _Wow… I knew something weird was suppose to happen, but I never thought that_ would _happen._

Shiloh: _Your just jealous cause you don't have one of these._

Anzio: We'll find them my lady, I swear!

We both froze, we were between the walls of Ursula's home. We both stayed quiet so we wouldn't get caught, but we followed them.

Ursula: IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT HER IT'S ABOUT THEM! HOW DID THEY EVEN BRAKE OUT!? HEY WERE STONE! STONE!

Anzio: I know my lady, I know. But at lease she still doesn't know about them…

Ursula: AQUA-LAD WAS ITH HER WHEN I ATTACKED, HE WAS WITH HER WHEN YOU AND YOUR TEAM ATTACKED, AND HE WAS WITH HER WHEN THE ROCK FELL! I JUST KNOW HE'S TELLING HER!

Anzio: Yes, but-

Ursula: BUT OTHING! I WANT HER HEAD N MY WALL AS SOON AS YOU FIND HER, GOT IT?!

Anzio: Yes my lady! I'll get going as soon as possible…

Ursula: YOU'LL GO NOW! (Kicks him)

We saw her give him a good kick. T as pretty funny and we were trying not to laugh. The weird thing was she was starting to calm down.

Ursula: If you want something done right…

We saw her looking at the wall.

Ursula: Do it yourself.

He then put her tenches through the holes. We were able to dodge the, but Ursula was able to grab my leg. I blasted it with my triton, knowing that would be a mistake. She let out a cry of pain and we swam as fast as we could. And to do that, Aqua-Lad took my hand again. We were able to find an exit so we could get out of the wall. He problem was that we were in Ursula's room. We hid somewhere so she couldn't see us.

Ursula: Aqua-Lad… Shiloh… where are you? I promise not to hurt you… much…

-AQUA-LAD'S PROV-

We saw she was holing knife behind her back. I know she was after her. There was only one thing I could do. I slowly swam up and when I was about to take the knife from her, I felt a tench grabbing my legs. He hung me upside down.

Ursula: Too easy…

I though my life was over, but that's when a blast hit her in the chest. The tench let go of me and I turned to see Shiloh had blasted her again. I just smiled.

Shiloh: _AQUA-LAD LOOK OUT!_

I turned to see she was coming at me with the knife. I was able to dodge it. Thanks to Shiloh's sharp shooting, she blasted her hand and she let go of the knife. I picked it up and I cut one of her tenches. She let out a cry of pain and held her tench. I swam back to make sure Shiloh was okay.

Aqua-lad: _We have to get out of here!_

Ursula: You'll get out of here… just not alive…

We turned to see she had seven tritons in her tenches and two in her hands. Knowing we wouldn't be able to defend ourselfs with all those tritons, I grab Shiloh's hand and we swam out. With her close behind.

Shiloh: _WE HVE TO GET TO THE EXIT!_

Aqua-Lad: _Right now, I'm just worried about getting to the exit._

As soon as we reached it, a large orange and black ship and blasted the exit. We heard her let out a scream of alarm. She was now trapped. I looked over to see the Teen Titans had come to the rescue. I saw Beast Boy giving me a wink and a thumbs up. He thumbs up meant a job well done. The wink was for… well… guess. We made our way back to Teen Titans Tower. Think t was something very important.

-SHILOH'S PROV-

Robin: Shiloh Waters, welcome to the Teen Titans!

He handed me a Teen Titan cell. Can't believe it: I'M A TEEN TITAN! The best part of this was that it wasn't bream. But I can't believe my dream came true. I'd already have another dream: to find my parents, find out more about me, and be with Aqua-Lad for my whole life.

Robin: And don't worry, we'll keep our eyes open for your parents.

Shiloh: Thank you. (Hugs him)

Robin: You're welcome. (Hugs her back)

Shiloh: … Robin, you can let go of me now…

Robin: Right, sorry. (Lets go of me)

Shiloh: It was nice to meet you Cyborg, Beast Boy.

Cyborg: (heart eyes) No problem, Shiloh.

Beast Boy: (heart eyes) Just… be careful out there.

Shiloh: I will. Hope to see you girls again.

Starfire: Be safe.

Raven: Take care.

Aqua-Lad: Ready?

Shiloh: Yep.

We walked to the edge, but before we could jump in, we turned and waved goodbye to our friends. Speaking of friends, I'll see you again Terra, I'll fight with you uncle, and I'll find you soon mom dad. I'm Shiloh Waters. A Teen Titan, a princess, and Aqua-Lad's friend. But if anyone gets the idea I am his girlfriend, they'll be dead. He one thing I know is as long I was with Aqua-Lad… (Takes his hand. Aqua-lad looks at her, blushes, and does the same.) … I don't need to be scared. And where ever you are Ursula, be ready. Cause I'm coming for you.

The end… for now…


End file.
